Amen
by Nauss
Summary: Train de pensées d'un homme au cours d'une nuit d'insomnie, suite aux événements d'une journée difficile. Sur lui, sur son amant, sur la vie, la sienne, celle des autres - [Ecrit dans le cadre du Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname]
**Deuxième participation au Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname, Challenge en chanson.**

 **Pour celle-ci, c'est de _Take me to Church_ de Hozier (original, n'est-ce pas ?) que je me suis inspirée.**

 **Un infini MERCI à Elie Bluebell pour ses corrections et à  SomeCoolName pour son débroussaillage (renommée SomeCoolName aux mains d'argent pour l'occasion), et sans qui ce texte ne serait pas lisible (et juste pas publié, en fait). Le travail de bêta fourni a été ENORME. Alors merci merci merci ! *coeurs* **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Amen**

 **.**

Mon amant a de l'humour. Un humour tordu qu'il est le seul à comprendre. Que je comprends aussi, parfois. De plus en plus souvent.

Un humour tellement noir qu'il ne peut venir que d'un cœur friable. Si noir qu'il est forcément le reflet d'un cœur trop blanc, trop fragile, trop sensible. Blindé pour ne pas se briser au moindre souffle du vent. Un humour noir, grave, déplacé, irrévérencieux. Arme implacable face à l'insolite d'une seconde pouvant réduire à néant ce qu'une personne a consacré des années à composer : une existence, un être humain bâti mois après mois, jour après jour, seconde après seconde, magnifique machinerie animée par un esprit, lui-même produit de tous ces instants qui, mis bout à bout, s'appellent la _vie_. Et qu'un simple coup peut annihiler. Un coup plus fort que les autres, trop fort, perdu, visé, raté _._ Ou délibéré.

 _._

Mon amant a de l'humour. Noir. Il ricane pendant les enterrements. Pendant les mariages aussi. Et puis sur les scènes de crimes. Irrévérencieux. Il a l'esprit d'un scientifique et d'un philosophe. Il se voulait pirate, mais c'est la profession de Détective Consultant qu'il s'est inventé et de laquelle il s'est paré. Qu'en déduire ? Que la loi n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Parce que la loi, ce n'est pas la justice. Or la justice l'anime. Vraiment ? Dur à dire. Il n'est pas immoral. Jamais, malgré cette silhouette en forme de cynisme qu'il se dessine minutieusement. Ou plutôt agit-il selon sa propre morale, parce qu'il en cultive une, indéniablement, qui n'est pas celle de la majorité. Sa façon de penser percute des perceptions de la réalité trop bien établies en vous, convictions profondément ancrées qu'il piétine sans même y penser, avec une légèreté qui vous fait grincer des dents. Car ses visions du monde, des êtres humains, de la vie et de la mort sont fondamentalement à des lieux de celles admises par les individus de sa culture qu'il ne considère ni comme des pairs ni comme des congénères. Il peut être cruel, parfois. Sans s'en rendre compte. Sans s'en rendre compte ? Si, de temps en temps. S'il estime que c'est mérité. Que ce n'est que justice... Et il a fait de la justice, de _sa_ justice, une profession, la sienne. Une confession qu'il a fabriquée sur mesure, dont la soutane est un grand manteau noir au col relevé qui le fait craindre du reste du monde autant qu'il l'en protège.

Vous ne l'approuvez pas tous. Doux euphémisme. Et il le sait. Et il s'en rit. Vous avez tous peur de lui, quelque part, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le pragmatisme glacé et la logique métallique qui sortent de sa bouche, vous les jugez plutôt que remettre en question les notions irrationnelles que vous avez faites vôtres par conditionnement, comme il le dit si bien. Oh, pas que vous devriez forcément abandonner vos convictions pour les siennes. Simplement vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'une façon de voir le monde. Qu'on a chacun sa vision de tout, construite par la vie et l'éducation. Et qu'elle est susceptible d'être modifiée en se posant les bonnes questions. Qu'il ne sert à rien de juger. Parfois, comprendre, même si ça ne veut pas dire être d'accord, est important. Non, pas 'parfois'. Toujours. En le côtoyant, j'ai appris l'adage 'Si c'est vrai dans sa tête, alors c'est vrai dans sa vie.' Et si quelque chose n'existe pas dans votre vie, ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas dans celle d'un d'autre.

Votre jugement permanent de ce qu'il est l'a rendu froid, distant, méprisant ; méprisable à vos yeux. Pas avec tout le monde... Du moins pas de la même manière avec ceux qu'il a décidé d'apprécier. C'est comme ça qu'il cache cette immense vulnérabilité qui l'anime et qu'il a appris à dissimuler sous un masque qui garde à distance les personnes susceptibles de voir et d'utiliser contre lui cette boule mouvante de sentiments et de ressentiments vibrants, brûlants, trop intenses. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre pourquoi cet homme m'attirait de cette façon-là, comme jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme m'attirerait un jour. Il m'attisait malgré ces piques et ce masque. Il faut admettre qu'il l'a laissé tomber quand nous étions ensemble. D'une façon subtile, si subtile, puisqu'il continuait d'être insolemment insultant, sans toujours en être conscient. Mais sa voix était différente.

Ses regards aussi. Je ne savais pas remarquer les flexions de voix et de regards avant. Il m'a fallu longtemps, si longtemps pour me rendre compte de ce traitement qu'il me réserve. Et encore plus longtemps pour en saisir la signification.

Si j'avais compris avant, ma vie aurait été plus légère, certainement. J'aurais dû le vénérer plus tôt. Bien plus tôt. Faire de lui le centre de mon monde, de mes actions, à partir du moment où on a été parachutés dans la vie de l'autre. Naturellement et sans me poser de questions. Faire de lui cette entité divine en laquelle je peine par ailleurs à croire quand on la décrit comme un vieillard assis là-haut sur un nuage, qui nous gratifierait de son jugement dernier après nous avoir laissé nous démerder. Comme un père injuste sévirait suite à une connerie de son gamin qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine d'éduquer.

Je n'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps pour ériger un autel à _sa_ gloire, dans notre chambre, un autel tendre, toiture de couvertures et remparts de nos draps, charpente de nos cambrures, animé par nos doigts.

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en être capable. Avant, je n'avais pas trouvé cette partie de mon être, cette bulle magnifique et brillante dont le blindage rendu compact et noir par des années de camouflage et de conditionnement m'empêchait de comprendre, de voir, de savoir. De prendre les bonnes décisions. Un blindage au goût doux-amer d'éducation catholique pleine de tabous dans son laxisme, où alcoolisme et délinquance juvénile se côtoyaient joyeusement. Une éducation profondément ancrée qui m'a appris à ne jamais questionner et encore moins exprimer mes ressentis, mes sentiments. Grand Dieu, non, mes _sentiments_. Surtout s'ils étaient déstabilisants. Surtout s'ils n'allaient pas avec ce que j'étais censé être. J'ai appris très tôt la conformité. Je n'ai jamais su cacher mes émotions sur mon visage tout en étant incapable de me lire moi-même. J'étais un livre ouvert écrit dans une langue que je ne parlais pas.

Quel bel opposé nous pouvions être, lui tourmenté par ses émotions qu'il avait appris à ne plus écouter ni suivre, masque froid et distant, refusant de se laisser conditionner par rien ni personne ; et moi qui n'avais jamais su entendre les miens, incapable de les identifier pour ce qu'ils étaient. Amertume. Frustration. Déni. Il était ce magma de sentiments bouleversants enveloppés dans une image froide et lisse ; et moi, cette bulle d'émotions, celles qui étaient inaccessibles, peinturlurées par d'autres qui correspondaient à une éducation et une absence de remise en question incrustées par les années à ne jamais m'écouter.

Je l'ai découvert. Il m'a découvert. Je me suis découvert. Ouvert à moi-même. Ouvert à lui comme jamais je ne l'avais été avec personne. Naturellement. Comme s'il incarnait tout ce que j'avais toujours attendu. Tout ce en quoi je voulais croire, et, à vrai dire, est-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Dans un monde qu'on dit civilisé, où la loi du plus fort aurait été abrogée par notre intellect et notre empathie, comment voir en qui que ce soit d'autre que _lui,_ l'espoir que je me surprenais régulièrement à penser avoir perdu ? Quand le Gouvernement s'arroge des droits et des relations privilégiées avec des criminels de grande envergure qu' _il_ est le seul à tenter de défaire ; quand _il_ ne s'intéresse pas à la renommée d'une personne pour condamner ses actes ; quand _il_ sévit contre tout ce que sa morale féroce et éprise de justesse, de justice, réprouve ; quand _il_ ne laisse personne l'impressionner par autre chose que des actes qu' _il_ respecte, et non par l'argent, la gloire, ni l'influence dans des réseaux déterminés... Comment pourrais-je reconnaître en qui que ce soit d'autre ma Raison et ma Vérité ?

Depuis toujours, vous me dites que c'est dans la religion que je devrais les trouver, celle dont des fragments tranchants me reviennent, épines insidieuses sournoisement tapies dans mon inconscient. Éclats d'un miroir dans lequel je ne me suis jamais reconnu et depuis longtemps brisé, qui m'a coupé profondément et a laissé tant de cicatrices lors de ces messes auxquelles ma grand-mère m'emmenait. Est-ce que j'oserais cracher sur mon éducation religieuse ? Sur ces principes qui étaient le seul cadre digne de ce nom, les seuls piliers sur lesquels je pouvais m'appuyer ? Ai-je vraiment le droit de remettre en question cette dispense de principes à l'enfant que j'étais et qui en manquait cruellement ? A cette introduction à des règles et une rigueur qui, quelque part, m'ont sauvé de la vie à laquelle me destinait le milieu dans lequel je me débattais ?

Si ces principes n'avaient pas été si réducteurs, peut-être auraient-ils été uniquement bénéfiques. S'ils avaient su m'apprendre à m'aimer tel que je suis en plus d'aimer mon prochain, peut-être ne sentirais-je pas mes entrailles se contracter douloureusement quand reviennent à mon esprit ces préceptes que vous avez réussi à m'inculquer. S'ils n'avaient pas ajouté une couche de plus sur le blindage autour de ma bulle brillante, autour de mes sentiments prohibés. S'ils ne m'avaient pas empoisonné semaine après semaine de leurs interdits insidieux enrobés dans un Amour hypocrite de son prochain qu'on apprend à juger pour ce qu'il a de _déviant_ , plutôt que de le prendre comme il vient avec la richesse de ses différences.

Étrangement, l'amour de moi-même, l'amour de mon amant, c'est dans votre _Vrai Grand Mal_ que je les ai trouvés.

Alors, oui, selon vous _Lui_ et moi sommes... malades ? Tordus ? Damnés ? Un peu de tout ça ? Nés comme ça, en tout cas. J'aimerais dire que ce ne sont que des _mots_. Que ce ne sont que des vieux messieurs qui prêchent dans leurs robes blanches ou noires, loin de leur propre humanité, loin de la nôtre. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je peux oublier ces _mots_ entendus chaque dimanche dans une église. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Ce sont aussi des centaines, des milliers de personnes qui les entendent et y croient, qui les répètent. C'est à l'école. C'est dans la rue. C'est vous qui nous jugez quand vous nous trouvez que nous marchons trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Ces _mots_ , ils sont ceux que j'ai entendus tous les jours dans les insultes basses des cours d'école, puis à l'armée. Pas dirigées vers moi. Enfin, pas spécifiquement. J'en ai même prononcé mon lot.

 _Tapette. Enculé. Pédale. Pédé_. Pas de doute, je les connais par cœur. Je les ai roulées sur ma langue. Je me les suis appropriées. Et chaque fois que j'adressais ces _mots_ à un camarade, que ce soit par réelle méchanceté ou par affection – parce que, finalement, c'est tellement moins difficile de s'insulter pour se dire qu'on s'aime - c'était le blindage qui se renforçait un peu plus et la bulle, mon identité, qui coulait plus profondément. Il a fallu qu'elle et moi touchions le fond pour enfin nous trouver et nous aider l'un l'autre à remonter.

Et pour _lui_? On n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne sais pas comment il a assumé ça, comment il l'a dévoilé, si tout le monde l'a toujours su, si c'est comme ça qu'il s'est toujours connu... Le lendemain du jour où on s'est rencontrés, il s'est révélé à demi-mot, comme si ça n'était rien. Pour moi, à cette époque, ça avait été un écho qui m'avait ébranlé jusque dans les fondations complexes et enracinées de mon être. La bulle qui se débattait dans son blindage pour la première fois. Comme si elle se disait ' _Est-ce_ _si facile d'en parler ? De l'avouer ? De l'assumer ? Il existe des gens, de vrais gens, pour l'accepter ?_ ' Mais Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir. Pas encore.

Ma surprise face à cette révélation qu'il faisait sur lui-même, j'ai eu la frayeur qu'elle soit de l'homophobie, le temps d'une seconde. J'étais tellement bouleversé et embarrassé qu'il ait pu m'en parler si librement, sans qu'il ait non plus cherché à être précis sur le moment, de la même façon qu'un hétéro ne ressent pas le besoin de préciser que c'est avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé qu'il est en couple. En fait d'homophobie, ce n'était que mon propre trouble, ma propre identité qui se rebellait pour se retrouver. C'est cocasse parce que _trouble_ peut aussi signifier maladie.

Alors face à ce handicap sentimental imposé par ce qui était devenu, par défaut, ma religion, j'ai décidé de changer de croyance. J'ai changé de Dieu. J'ai découvert que ça ne me convenait pas, une divinité qui se dit Amour mais qui est censée punir ceux qui s'aiment selon des schémas qui seraient antinaturels, tout en récompensant des hommes qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent pour peu qu'un jour par semaine ils se retrouvent à s'excuser de vivre, devant un autel. Je préfère une religion où amour rime avec 'bonheur' plutôt que 'pardon'.

La liberté s'arrête là où commence celle des autres.

Mon bonheur fleurit là où celui des autres s'épanouit.

Si pour être tranquilles selon vos lois, je dois faire semblant de ne pas être moi, comme vous faites semblant de ne pas être vous, alors soit. Vous qui vous prenez pour Dieu en décidant de si j'ai le droit de vivre ou non, vous qui voudriez « _saigner du pédé_ » en estimant que c'est là un hommage que vous rendez à celui qui vous dit « _Tu ne tueras point,_ » offrez-moi donc de votre mort immortelle, de cette illusion d'une vie qui se poursuit _après_.

J'aimerais que vous ayez raison. J'aimerais pouvoir _le_ retrouver dans cet après. J'aimerais, surtout, qu'aucun de nous deux n'en vienne à partir pendant que l'autre demeure. Mais je ne peux que me demander pour quelle raison ne voulez-vous pas mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait craindre votre mort ? Seraient-ce tous ces péchés indicibles, cachés, murmurés que vous avez commis dans cette vie, qui vous font appréhender le jugement de votre Dieu ? Je compatis. Je ne dis pas que je crois en un jugement dernier mais, si une telle chose existait, je m'y présenterais néanmoins l'esprit en paix. En paix avec moi-même, en paix avec le monde. Si je vous fais du mal en souhaitant être heureux, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne vous empêche pas d'aimer qui vous voulez. Je ne vous empêche pas de vivre la vie que vous souhaitez, contrairement à ce que vous voudriez faire avec moi.

D'autant que de plus en plus souvent, j'en viens à me demander si votre dépit et votre violence à l'égard de mes choix ne viennent pas de votre propre jalousie vis-à-vis de cette liberté que je m'octroie. Et j'ai envie de prier pour vous. Ô, Ironie. Mais celui que je vénère ne l'entend pas ainsi, et quand je m'offre en sacrifice à sa gloire et à sa merci, je dois vous avouer que je ne pense plus à vous, à votre aigreur, mais bien à cet Amour qu'il me laisse lui prodiguer, que lui-même me fait embrasser, et qui est un baume sur nos deux cœurs pareillement blessés par votre incompréhension et votre absence de compassion.

Les _mots_ douloureux sont toujours ici, quelque part dans mon esprit, ces _mots_ qu'on a su graver au fer blanc dans mon inconscient, dans mon subconscient, dans mon très conscient... Mais avec lui, avec ses paroles quand il me presse de venir le vénérer dans notre chambre, sur notre autel-lit, les _mots_ tendent à s'effacer. Du moins à cicatriser.

Et quand on est ensemble, tous les deux, seuls, quand on profite de notre intimité pour nous vivre réellement, alors, là, je sais que j'ai trouvé mon Paradis et qu'aucun autre ne me conviendra. Ce sera le seul que je foulerai jamais, forcément, si vos vieux messieurs derrière leurs autels ont la seule Vraie Foi. Mais l'Enfer à jamais pour le Paradis de ces heures passées au creux de ses bras ? Je signe. Au moins vivrons-nous cette éternité post mortem ensemble, quelle qu'elle soit.

Parce que je suis ce que je suis. Je suis né comme je suis, malade si c'est ce que vous voulez penser. Mais je l'aime lui. Alors détournez les yeux, surtout. Détournez les yeux quand je l'embrasse, si ça vous dérange. Ne nous regardez pas quand je lui tiens la main. Ne pensez pas à nous, oh non, quand mes lèvres dessinent son corps, quand il caresse le mien du bout de ses ongles, puis quand il saisit à pleine main mon épaule, mon visage, mes cheveux, mes reins sans s'en rendre compte, sans le contrôler, et que ma bouche prise ne peut rien faire d'autre que grogner mon désir, quand la vibration, le mouvement, mon adoration, ma vénération, lui font dire mon nom, encore, encore. Comme une prière à mon corps du sien qu'il me livre aveuglément, comme un _Amen_ qui, ensemble, est notre délivrance. Comme nos sourires se rencontrent et nos souffles tremblent, quand nous avons cédé avec tendresse à la tentation.

Peu importe combien je souhaite votre rédemption, vous qui attentez gravement à tous les fondements de ma religion, je ne suis plus maître de rien, quand _il_ ne pense plus qu'à mon bonheur, à mon plaisir, de ces baisers qu'il adresse à ma personne et à mes terminaisons nerveuses si, si sensibles quand c'est lui qui les effleure, qui me déflore encore, et encore, et encore. Chaque fois comme la première. Il n'est plus ma divinité, je ne suis plus son suiveur... Il n'est plus ni de maître ni de roi quand cet exquis rituel s'initie, quand la douceur et la tendresse et le désir prennent le pas sur la pensée et la raison. Quand je me noie dans son amour et que j'oublie votre hypocrisie.

Parce qu'il n'existe pas de plus douce innocence que nos tendres péchés. Que cette seule volonté de donner à l'autre, donner tout de soi, se consumer pour lui, se consumer avec lui. L'embrasser pour garder toujours le souvenir du goût de sa peau, de chaque centimètre carré d'épiderme qu'il veut bien offrir à mon exploration sans cesse renouvelée. Le toucher pour le sentir frémir sous mes doigts, pour sentir sa langue laper avidement mes empreintes digitales, pour sentir ses boucles noires glisser dans mes mains, pour sentir le satin et la chaleur fermes de son sexe contre le mien. L'inspirer parce que son odeur est une fragrance unique, que je chéris entre toutes. Ouvrir grand mes oreilles pour laisser sa voix grave au timbre de sang et de chocolat noir m'ébranler de l'intérieur aux moments les plus inopportuns et me donner envie de lui, même sur une scène de crime. Pour entendre ses _mots_ à lui qui se font de plus en plus soufflés, de moins en moins intelligibles, de plus en plus proches d'un halètement, quand il me sent sur lui, autour de lui, en lui, mouvant pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Léchant sa sueur à même sa peau, griffant ses cuisses qu'il m'a ouvertes, sentant son odeur bien à lui musquée par le sexe. Et le voir... Bon Dieu, oui, le voir, ne jamais fermer les yeux tant que je parviens à maintenir disjointes mes paupières, pour me repaître de sa peau d'albâtre rougie par mes caresses, pour voir ses propres yeux clos par l'intensité du plaisir et de notre amour. Pour observer cette expression glorieuse que j'ai le pouvoir de faire naître sur son visage aigu aux pommettes saillantes, pour me faire le témoin de ses mains qui serrent convulsivement les draps quand il est à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Pour nous voir liés ainsi, oublieux du reste du monde.

Et c'est là, à cet instant précis, alors que rien n'a plus de sens que lui et moi ensemble, dans cette frénésie apaisante, dans cette douce bestialité, dans cet acte le plus instinctif qui soit, dans cette scène la plus vieille du monde, que j'embrasse mon identité. Que je me tolère. Que je m'accepte, que je m'aime. Que je l'aime. Alors, seulement, je me sens véritablement Humain. Absous, dissous par cette force comme une vague trop puissante qui déferle sur nos deux corps et les laisse vidés et immaculés de tout, dans cette humidité qu'ils partagent.

Après quelques minutes de silence affolé par nos respirations en quête de leur stabilité, je perçois la supplique qu'il répète au creux de mon oreille, si bas que respirer trop profondément m'empêcherait de l'entendre, _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._ Jamais je ne l'entendrai que dans de ce lit, qu'après cette étreinte transie. Jamais je ne l'entendrai hors de notre appartement, en public. Et peu importe. Il sait me dire qu'il tient à moi, dans sa propre démesure. Il sait voir en moi quelque chose qu'il a l'air de trouver beau, pur. Il a su me magnifier, il a su me cristalliser, faire de mes défauts et de chacune de ces aspérités en forme de cicatrices sur ma peau une perfection à laquelle il s'emploie corps et âme à se vouer. Il a su me vouloir dans mon intégrité, dans ce qui l'agaçait tendrement comme dans ce qu'il adorait férocement. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de changer pour lui.

Mais Toi, Dieu, est-ce que Tu parviens à véritablement aimer Tes sujets quand ils oublient de se vivre pour se conformer à ce qu'on t'attribue ? Est-ce que Tu nous préfères heureux ou contraints ? Est-ce que Tu cautionnes ceux qui ont décidé, de façon arbitraire, de Te représenter sur Terre et qui ont suffisamment d'arrogance pour penser savoir mieux que les autres ce que Tu aurais voulu nous dire ?

Je ne suis pas entré dans une église depuis des lustres. J'aime l'atmosphère feutrée et intemporelle de ces bâtisses grandioses érigées à Ta gloire, où même la pierre plusieurs fois centenaire semble retenir son souffle, mais j'ai l'impression d'y être un affront à moi tout seul. Une provocation involontaire. Une insulte à Ton égard, selon leurs représentations archaïques. Les _mots_ ne sont jamais loin. Et les maux les suivent de près. Mais justement, là, dans ce lit, autel voué à une tout autre divinité, alors que pour une fois je suis celui qui ne dort pas quand _il_ s'est endormi avec sa tête sur mon torse après la puissance de notre étreinte qui l'a éreinté, et que notre bonheur me comble et m'habite, je pense que c'est un moment privilégié pour Te parler. Sans témoin ni oreilles indiscrètes, rien que Toi et moi, dans ma tête.

Dieu, malgré tout, je pense que je crois en Toi. Pourtant, il y a ce génie, ce scientifique chimiste fou qui me sert d'amant, qui, certainement, mettrait la Science en avant. Est-ce que Ton existence est rendue nulle et non-avenue par le Savoir et la Connaissance ? Alors que chaque jour on découvre des choses nouvelles grâce à nos laboratoires, nos calculs sans fin et nos lunettes astronomiques ? Des choses qu'on parvient à peine à comprendre, physique et raisonnement quantiques ? Tu sais, mon génie a beau être scientifique, il est aussi philosophe et, si je suis bien certain qu'il ne déclarerait jamais croire en Toi, je sais qu'il ne croit pas en rien. Il croit avec ferveur en la justice, en le Bien, en la vie, en la provocation, en l'intelligence. En moi. Même si cela ne correspond à aucune des croyances officielles que les autres admettent. Vrai dans sa tête, donc vrai dans sa vie, et dans la mienne par extension.

Mais si je crois en quelque chose qui guide plus ou moins la marche du monde, de l'univers et du reste, oui, quarante-deux fois oui ; si je crois en ce possible Grand Horloger qui cadence la course des étoiles et des galaxies, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Tu sois focalisé sur nous, espèce jeune et immature composée de bipèdes globalement imberbes qui ont appris à se servir du feu et de la roue il y a quelques milliers d'années, perdus sur ce bout de caillou suspendu entre le vide et l'éther. Alors je me dis que ma vie est une goutte dans l'océan, un grain de sable dans le désert, un astre dans la galaxie, et que Tu as autre chose à faire que de te soucier de qui j'honore de mon corps et de mon amour. Alors même si je crois en Toi, comme je pourrais croire aux extraterrestres, les distances et les puissances en jeu sont de toutes façon trop immenses pour que ça ait le moindre impact sur ma petite vie.

.

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que Toi. Et ce soir, alors que je ne dors pas, alors que je caresse doucement les boucles noires et douces sous ma main, je pense à cette femme que certains de Tes fanatiques ont décidé de punir, à quelques rues d'ici. Parce qu'elle tenait la main de sa compagne dans la rue. Je ne connaissais ni l'une ni l'autre, je ne crois même pas qu'elles étaient de Londres. Simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Face aux mauvaises personnes. Et celle des deux qui y est restée et sur la mort de laquelle nous avons enquêté pour aider Lestrade à retrouver les coupables me fait entrevoir l'horreur de ce qui pourrait arriver à mon propre bonheur, à ma propre félicité.

Ce soir, je sais la raison pour laquelle mon amant a décidé de se blinder et de ne laisser à personne la possibilité de toucher ses sentiments. Je perçois cette absurdité, dans les ambitions qu'on se donne, les projets qu'on se crée. Ce futur qu'on imagine en permanence, face à la fragilité de ce qui nous rattache à cette vie. Un soir en amoureux, un trottoir, le mauvais, une rencontre, affreuse. La fin.

Alors je ferme les yeux, je respire profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, je caresse la peau de son dos nu et le serre contre moi. Et si je le réveille un peu, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur et m'étreint plus fort encore dans ses bras, m'entraîne sur son torse alors qu'il roule à plat-dos et, en embrassant mes cheveux blonds, susurre avec douceur, pour une fois :

''Chhh... Tu penses trop fort.''

Parce qu'il est Sherlock Holmes, il sait très exactement à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de mes pensées quand nous venons d'aider à écrouer les salopards qui ont décidé de jouer à Toi. Alors que nous venons de tenter d'oublier leur meurtre en célébrant tous les deux la vie comme nous savons le faire le mieux. Entre un matelas et un drap. Et, l'oreille posée sur son palpitant qui bat, qui bat, formidable oiseau pépiant de vie dans cette cage thoracique faite pour être percutée par ce cœur aussi blanc qu'elle, je T'adresse à Toi, Dieu, une prière, simple, égoïste, mais qui ne fait de mal à personne. Juste pour prolonger un peu, juste encore un peu ce bonheur qu'il m'offre et qui répare ces blessures que j'ai accumulées depuis toujours en croyant que je Te rendais grâce.

Et à lui, je souffle, je crie, je palpite, je murmure, de toute la force de mes pensées et de mes regards et de ma peau et de mes étreintes :

 _Amen._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Des bisous à toutes**

Nauss


End file.
